The Russians are coming
by tomato is tomoto
Summary: When russia decides to turn communist once again, he calls war on the world unaware of what he has done.
1. prologue

The Russians are coming

Prologue 

Looking into the pristine winter wonderland he owns, Ivan sat in his red leather chair overlooking the capital of Russia. He himself ruled over the land of snow. Yet, even in an almost absolute world, nothing is perfect…there is fear. Ivan's biggest fear is losing his country's loyalty and trust, his second biggest fear is his younger sister Belarus. She loves her brother a lot… too much. If trying to marry your brother isn't weird, what is? I don't know you tell me. Well anyway, he stood thinking of the oncoming attack from America (his rival) they have been fighting over control of the smaller countries. He needed to figure out how America was planning to attack, that might need for someone to get into America's mind or records.

Ivan knew of no one who would do this for his own benefit, or maybe there was someone. "Yes, that would work," he thought snapping his fingers, "I am quite brilliant, da!" He trotted down the hall to a phone and dialed happily. "Hello? Yes could you come over tomorrow? Excellent. Thank you." Ivan hung up and laughed his kol kol kol…smiling evilly he walked back to his marvelous wind, "Two can play at this game Alfred. And hehehe, how they play is quite interesting."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lol y this is going to be fun (**smiles evilly)**


	2. surprise anyone?

Russians are coming chapter 2

**I fixed this so it wouldn't be like really oc soooo here it goes. For those who read this before, the beginning is the same but changes so don't freak out. Enjoy!**

There was a loud knock on the door, just as Russia had planned, "Ah. Right on time, da?" he thought to himself as he rushed to answer the door. Ivan already knew who it was and strangely he was looking forward to her arrival, when he opened the door he saw a familiar face. The one of his younger sister. Her long, tan hair rolled over her shoulders and her navy blue maid dress. Her purple eyes shined in the sunlight as a small blue bow was placed on the center of her head. There was a large blue and white striped bow tied around her waist, defining her slender figure.

"Hello brother," she smiled warmly, "May I come in? It is rather cold outside, da?" she leaned forward tilting her head slightly, gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"Of coarse Belarus. Would you like some borsch?" Russia replied stepping aside allowing her to enter. "Please have a seat, don't be so shy." he closed the door leaving the cold wind outside.

"Why is he being so welcoming today?" Belarus thought taking a seat at the edge of the large sofa. Russia came back into the room with two bowls and two bottles of vodka. He plopped into the seat a few inches away from Belarus.

"Relax Natalia no need to be so uncomfortable," he said propping his feet up on the coffee' table, she just sat up strait and ate her borsch silently. Ivan, however, started drinking his vodka out of the bottle, "So how was your day?" Belarus could smell the vodka in his breath.

"Brother, you seem...different. Less rejecting. More welcoming." she whispered the last part in frustration, "Why couldn't you be like this before?" Belarus thought sitting with an expressionless face hiding her feelings.

"Natalia," he said seriously, gently grasping her hand, " would you do anything for me?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"O-of coarse brother, I-I would." she answered intently. She swallowed hard and shifted a little in her seat.

Russia smiled a little of his wicked grin, "Well now is the time to prove it. You see... I need you to do me a favor..."

oOo

Natalia nodded, "Yes brother, I will try my best," she stood and walked toward the door when Ivan gave her a small, friendly hug.

"Good luck, and be careful," he whispered releasing her and waving good-bye. Alfred wouldn't hurt a little girl...would he?

Natalia walked down the snow-covered roads of Russia, thinking about the assignment she had been given. "Who does America think he is? Trying to plan an attack on brother. I will not fail you brother," she thought to herself while trudging through the knee-deep snow. Moving faster she bumped into something warm, too warm. Belarus was not used to heat, her skin began to burn. She cried out and pushed herself away from the object, Natalia landed face-up in the cold snow.

"Belarus? Omg are you okay? Please don't tell Russia about this." the figure screamed grabbing her arm and yanking her out of snow. Natalia ripped her burning arm out of his grasp and put on a fake smile.

"Hello America. What are you doing around here?" she asked brushing the snow off her dress. Turning around she made a childish giggle at the snow where she had fallen. "Looks like some kind of weird snow angel. So why are you here?" she asked, faking was one of her best talents.

"Well I am here because I need to speak with Russia," he replied seriously. Then she had the perfect idea.

"Brother is very busy right now, and will be for a while. Why don't you discuss the matters with me? I was indeed part of Russia, I mean I am his sister after all." she smiled proudly. There was a sharp pain in her neck.

"F***!" She cried before falling unconscious, _Damn those dart throwing ninjas!_

"Ga! Natalia are you okay?! Oh man please don't tell Russia," he said picking up her limp body and running, "Gotta get help! Can't tell Russia!" he thought looking around just in time to see Lithuania turning the corner. "Lithuania! You gotta help, Natalia is dead!" he yelled in panic.

"WHAT!!! She's dead?!" he ran over quickly and placed his hand on her forehead. "Oh thank gawd! She's not dead," he said to his own relief.

"Well than what's wrong with her?" panicking Alfred started running again as Lithuania followed. "Please don't tell Russia!" he pleaded to the unconscious Belarus.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Lithuania cried after Alfred trying to keep up.

"I don't know!" he sobbed, "Please don't tell!" He ran off shaking his head," What to do, what to do!" he panted heavily turning to see Lithuania behind him, "Here!" He shouted shoving the girl into his arms, "Sorry, but Russia will kill me if he finds out! But he won't kill you so now this is your problem…Thank you!" America whizzed past him running home, hopefully Lithuania would forgive him for this, he didn't need more enemies…or…frienemies? Whatever, everything would be fine considering Russia's sister was dead and now Lithuania had the body…no she's not dead and stop over exaggerating man! America continued to fight with himself until he managed to reach his house without being assassinated by the Russian embassy. _Ugh…_

"Brother…why are you so jumpy?" The almost identical twin of America asked carrying his polar bear with him. _No wonder people mistook him for me_…

"Nothing…," _He didn't need more witnesses…_ "Just out,"

"Oh, well…kay," Canada smiled, "Do you mind if I stay over for today?"

"Not at all!" America could use a decoy if Russia ever found out…_No! What are you thinking man!_ As soon as the door opened they were greeted by the ringing of a phone, "Hello? Uh! Russia! Hello…why no I don't know where she is at…no not at all…maybe Lithuania knows…no problem," He slammed down the phone shuttering bit _Great, no Lithuania is dead…_

………

_Lithuania does not die! _

_Don't be so over dramatics America!_

_So I hope it isn't still that much oc, thanks for reading!_

_R&R_


	3. Communist again

The Russians are coming

Chapter 3

Belarus needed to find something to distract America while she stole the vital information she needed, so she snuck into Russia's mansion while he was on the battlefield. He didn't seem to mind as long as he wasn't there when she broke in. She rummaged through his things until she found what she was looking for.

What she found was an old, dusty box on a tall shelf. Too tall for her to reach. " Why does Russia have to be so tall," she muttered pulling a stool over. "Russia's favorite things," Belarus read aloud, it was funny how he could remember almost anything, yet he still labeled stuff. She looked through the contents of the box. "Sunflowers, vodka, a satellite photo of the earth...nothing I don't know." Belarus said closing the lid to the box. She climbed up the stool to put the box back in its place, when she saw a small item wrapped in brown paper.

Overtaken by curiosity, she took the object back to her own house. Unwrapping the package was difficult because it was wrapped in like 8 layers of paper and tape. When the package was completely unwrapped, Belarus was surprised to find a cassette tape.

"Why would Russia keep an old cassette tape wrapped up?" she quizzed herself. Not knowing what else to do she decided to play the tape. No surprise the tape contained a list of Russian achievements, it also contained some kind of beautiful music. It was very pretty music, for Ivan that is, but it was kind of strange, "This music is…very…v-very…ni…n-nice…" she was struggling to keep her eyes open, but lost. Natalia fell to the floor, sleeping. When the tape ran out she woke up immediately, shaking her head she looked at the cassette player. Then it hit her. "So this is how Russia is going to get everyone to merge with him!" Belarus told herself. "I guess this will do." she smiled wickedly. With this she would be prepared for any surprise, Ivan's words repeated themselves in her head, "Be careful." She didn't need to be careful around Alfred. Did she? Natalia was worried about what he meant by surprise, would it be dangerous or stupid, she didn't know.

oOo

She listened to the tape again wearing headphones so she couldn't hear the music clearly, timing it about lasted 5 or 6 minutes. "Not that much time," she said removing the headphones, "but I guess it will have to do."

America sat feet propped up on his table waiting for Natalia's arrival. "Matt? Can you get be some soda from the fridge?" Alfred asked his older brother Mathew, a.k.a Canada, Matt rushed in with the soda and ran back. He was scared that something would go horribly wrong in the meeting, "Thanks Matt." Alfred took a sip as the door opened. Natalia was holding a large suitcase thing in her hand, "Hello, so shall we begin?" He asked, she merely nodded and took a seat opening the case. Natalia inserted headphones in her ears and pressed the play button. "What's that?" Alfred listened curiously and became sleepy, "Oh…crap." He fell asleep immediately smacking his head on the table, there was another bang, "Canada," Alfred thought in his mind, "Double crap,"

oOo

He woke up a while later considering he knocked himself out, he sat up and looked around but there was no sign of Belarus or the suitcase. "God damnit! It was a frickin' trick!" Alfred pounded his fist on the table, "Canada! ...Canada?" He sat there waiting for an answer from his elder, there was none. "Today is chock full of **Crap** isn't it…"

"Well Belarus, what have we found?" Ivan asked drinking some more vodka, Natalia looked away.

"Nothing," she answered sadly. Ivan looked confused taking another drink. "But I did manage to get something," she added pointing to a large sack.

Russia looked at it and asked, "What it is? Weapons? Bombs?-,"

"Something better," she lifted the large sack as a boy fell out. He was gagged and tied at the wrist and ankles. Belarus smiled with victory as he squirmed trying to free himself.

"Oh ho ho," Russia laughed, "Well well, Canada, is it? Yes it is. Where is your bear thing?"

"Oh, right," Belarus shook the bag and his bear fell on top of him, identically tied. She looked in the bag again, "Yep that's it…wait." She reached in grabbing a large flag that belonged to Alfred.

"Excellent! Now step 1 is complete." Ivan smiled. "Although that isn't exactly what I had in mind." Ivan excused his younger taking Canada with her. "Don't kill him, yet. I have things in mind." As they left he walked to his window and sighed disapprovingly at his own flag. He looked at his tall leather boots and the footprints of snow, which had melted into small puddles. Wherever he traveled snow would follow, sometimes he hopes to escape to his dreamland, a glorious setting of a bright sun surrounding him were sunflowers swaying in the spring breeze. By himself he would laugh happily walking through the fields of paradise, but he was turned back to reality. The harsh reality. Snow follows his every step, when he was angry a horrible blizzard would sicken the young at trap many families in their own houses, their homes would become prisons, General Winter would simply smile in the cold, harsh blizzards of _madness._

Lost in one of his rare imaginations of paradise, he hadn't noticed someone had opened the door. A cold hand grasped his shoulder tightly and froze deep into his empty heart. "Hello Ivan," a chilling voice whispered into his ear.

"What do you want," Ivan answered back trying to swipe the hand of his shoulder, it wouldn't budge just tighten. The frozen voice chuckled.

"I think you know why I'm here. It is the only reason I come to such a disgusting place," the voice laughed again.

"Well you certainly have no idea where you are apparently. I own the most vast and beautiful land in the world. I'm afraid you have come to the wrong place, General." Ivan tried to walk away, but Winter's frozen hand kept him from doing so.

"You're not getting away that easily, comrade. Though, if this is not Russia I'm in, I _am_ mistaken." His smile brought cold air to the room. Colder than before.

"Yes you got me, General," Ivan said with distaste, "yet I don't want to join you side as a communist again." He was able to free himself, he hurried away but was stopped by the cold voice.

"Please don't leave," he said in a soothing voice, "Remember how these empty streets were lively with people? Everyone enjoyed life, treasured it and would do anything for the man who protected it," Winter shifted his gaze to Ivan, "Wasn't it great back then? No fighting, everyone was the same, we all got along quite well, da?" He used Ivan's language as Ivan himself stopped in mid-thought. "No one coward in fear at the sight of you, but honored you with respect." He added persuasively.

"It was great back then," Ivan whispered winter stood behind him with a smile of victory on his face.

"Then it is time to revisit the past, hm?"

"Yes that would be nice," and that night Ivan took down the old flag and raised the new one. The communist one.


	4. Traveling through snow

**The Russians are coming**

**This took FOREVER and I am so sorry, my computer succeeds to kill itself. What chapter is this? Oh, 4. I'll try to update quicker with longer and better chapters so.**

**ENJOY! **

The large map was spread across the table covered in pencil marks and failed attempts; it had been a while since Russia had used this map to plan an attack. Small statues of armed men were tossed onto the map with intension to destroy, three rockets placed on three different locations. Nothing was set in stone for these attacks, his superior approved nothing, and it didn't have to, because when Russia turned communist he became his OWN superior. Winter's harsh blizzards continued to travel south towards his sister's territory where the first signs of snow arrived. Russia had reached a dilemma: he wanted to keep his attacks secret, but he was going to have to move his ground troops through peaceful territory. What if his enemies found out about the oncoming attack? How many supplies could he afford for his troops in the snow? He picked up a soldier and examined it placing it on the border of Russia, what about his sister? She always did as he said with no questions asked, could he use this to his advantage?

"Hmmmm….perhaps, сестра would like to help," he thought pacing towards the phone and dialing a set of rarely used digits. "Здравствуйте Беларусь, listen I need your help….yes….ye-what? No! Listen I..uh," Russia began to think _she wouldn't let me bring armed troops through to attack someone…_, "Um, I heard that America found one…actually…a lot of my downed pilot's near his area, and…uh…he told me to bring my troops his way, actually my whole army. Though I need to pass through your country to get there…yes…No! No you see…it's kind of a secret so I don't want anyone to know about it…okay? Great," He smiled placing the phone down with a click, "Let's move those troops."

Not much later have the troops been moved to the outer borders of Russia where Belarus was waiting.

"Move them down the river until you reach the buildings, then take them west toward the border and follow that the rest of the way. You should be fine and no one will see you," she directed them to the riverbed where the troops silently crossed, guns raised above their heads like they had been trained to do. Belarus handed a slip of paper to her brother.

"When you reach the two paths near the end of you journey read this," Russia gave his sister a farewell nod before moving across the river himself above his head were a radio control for his little surprise, and the other he wielded the unmistakable communist flag. Walking down the dirt path with their wet clothes in the cold winter was a stroll in the park for them considering that they did this almost everyday, it was dark out allowing a more stealthy approach. Russia spotted the lights in the distance motioning for his men to move west as instructed, gently walking trying not to make the slightest sound until reaching the far border. It went on for a while, about some 300 miles of land until they reached the splitting trail and then another 180 miles until they reached the ocean. A total of around 500 miles of hiking until they even got close to the Americas, but nevertheless they would walk there. That night they were only able to walk a small forty-six miles.

"435 miles to go," Russia sighed before falling asleep along with his troops.

The next morning they woke up late only traveling some sixty miles before resting again, they walked through the night going from 460 miles to 387. They woke again able to walk a good 65 miles before reaching the fork in the road, again it was late and cold though they kept moving at a quick pace. Russia pulled that wet slip of paper out of his freezing coat reading the text, written neatly:

Brother, now that you have reached this you are 130 miles from the ocean. I hope you are well-rested and feeling okay due to the cold snow and long travel. The trail to the right will lead you into the Lithuanian territory…ugh…and the trail to the left leads you to the Polish territory…also ugh… There are to cities on either side of each road, but not close enough to see you at night, the one to the right is 80 miles long before you reach your own territory. The other is only 60 miles but runs close to the cities so even though the other road is longer, it travels around the city and is much safer. I recommend the one to the right, but it's up to you. I love you, good luck.

Belarus

Although one road was shorter he couldn't risk the chance of being noticed, he traveled right hoping for the best. They rested all that day eating well and having some laughs until nightfall when the traveled down the right road all through the night the army trudged threw the snow. Russia was the one who trailed the pack for any stragglers in need of help catching up to the rest, but he took this time to look around the foreign country. So peaceful, he had never visited Lithuania's country before…

"Sir," one of the soldiers whispered, "The cities are just ahead, are you sure you took the right trail?" Russia was stunned to see rows of little houses and the road traveled right through them. There was something different about these houses, there were no lights.

"I'm sure, keep marching," he commanded, as the soldiers obediently motioned the others toward the houses, the approached cautiously not a sound was made except for the faint crunching of snow under his feet. The houses were empty, abandoned. The soldiers were now a few feet in front of him as he slowly examined each house, reaching a rusty old sign that read 'Russian Territory Ahead, BEWARE' he was stunned at the words in big bold letters.

"Beware…" he whispered as a single hot tear fell down his frozen cheek. "Russian territory..."

"Sir! You okay?" Russia turned to the soldier and shrugged the snow off his shoulders walking ahead, the soldier turned to the sign and looked back to his leader standing in the snow and frowned. The young soldier walked to the empty space next to the general and looked up at him, "Sir, I'm sorry." Russia looked down at the boy giving a faint smile before marching up to the stalled troops.

They had reached the end of the road at the frozen beach where only a few native soldiers finished loading the small boats with much needed supplies.

"We are ready when you are, sir."

"Пусть она начинает," Russia pulled out the slip of paper and read the bottom.

P.S. Ivan…if you chose the path to the right…I'm so sorry

Love you forever,

Belarus

………………………………….

Thanks for reading!

R&R

Give me suggestions on things to write! I might use them!


	5. Surrender?

**Russians are Coming**

**Hello! Updates are going to come faster since I planned out the next few chapters or so…Enjoy!**

The boats were loaded with 20 soldiers on each, there was one boat, however, that held 50 men since it was much larger. Ivan was at the stern of the large boat simply watching the waves in the frozen waters slap the wooden boat. As the day progressed it got warmer due to the equator, they were getting closer to the Americas when Ivan pulled the little device out of his coat. He took a deep breath and pressed the button, there was no turning back now. Most of his army was with him while the others waited along the borders of China and Finland waiting for that unmistakable glow followed by a Mushroom cloud. Sent now, the bombs were on their way to the desired destination in China, Finland, and America.

"Davis, they're on the way," Ivan voice scratched the silence of night as he watched in the distance.

"Now we wait," the man named Davis sat down in a chair gazing ahead, a small flicker in the sky appeared hurtling toward the Americas, "Sit back and enjoy the show." Ivan stood with anticipation as the reflecting object got closer and closer to land, "3…2…1…_boom." _Ivan turned away from the bright light as a shock wave rushed toward them shaking the boat and distorting the current slightly. The light faded as a large, black cloud of smoke erupted from the surface followed by thundering explosions. The boats continued to advance until they reached the blasted remains, houses were set aflame, grass had burned into dirt, water dried and disperse, bodies strewn across the streets.

"Wow," Ivan gasped at the destruction the bomb had created, "Where did it land?"

"Texas," Davis laughed, "I think we did them a favor taking out that godforsaken place."

"Where are we?" Ivan's eyes wandered to each quiet house.

"I'd say Georgia by the looks of it,"

"Georgia?! How powerful was that bomb Davis?!"

"It was a hydrogen bomb, sir," Davis sighed.

"A WHAT?!" Ivan panicked scanning the damage once again, "I told you not to use those!"

"Too late now," Davis chuckled kicking up the leftover dust and ash that now covered the surrounding land. "Considering how many I used."

"H-how many did you use, Davis?" Ivan asked knowing Davis as his insane bomb specialist.

"About 7, and a couple Vacuum bombs too,"

"How many?! God Davis we don't want to SINK them!" Ivan slapped a hand to his face, "Well, we better get a move on then," he waved a hand to his troops in arms as they marched in line off the boats, "There's a long walk ahead of us." They headed north towards Washington D.C. where Alfred was sure to be, always trying to be a hero. When they reached Virginia they noticed that the area was only slightly affected by the explosion so Ivan sent his troops out to find and help the survivors, he didn't want to 'kill' everyone…he wanted to 'own' everyone. Later they hand used portable transports to reach the D.C. building, which the president stayed in and where a lot of damage took place. Half the building was covered in ash while the other half crumbled to the ground, in the distance the Washington monument was dented and covered with gaping holes it looked like it could give out any second. Ivan kicked a body out of his way while traveling up the staircase to the president's office witnessing the murder of surviving guards as his men shot them down with their rifles. Now it didn't matter how much noise they made, _they dropped frickin' bombs on the place,_ the president's office was empty with pictures and papers brutally tossed about the room.

"The must be in the president's hide out chamber, It's in the west wing," Davis lead them down the hallway toward the lower floors on the west side, they reached a metal door with a large seal on the front. Ivan smiled reached for the slightly opened door he peered through the crack and growled yanking the door open revealing an empty room.

"Damn!" Ivan angrily scanned the inside of the false chamber, "Quick to the east wing!" he shouted as his soldiers rushed to the east side of the building followed by a fuming Russia. The floor descended deeper than the west side until they reached an identical door sealed shut, "Davis!"

"On it, sir," Davis ran forward placing small charges against the hinges of the door, "Everyone back up!" Davis leaped back as the charges exploded disconnecting the door from the wall. Ivan tore the door away watching a trembling president and wife stumble behind a familiar figure.

"Well, well trying to be the hero again, hm?" Ivan smirked at the weakling still struggling to stand but falling to his knees gasping, a metal pole was stabbed into the muddy ground in front of the blonde boy.

"You damn commie," he spat clutching his heaving chest.

"Now is that a proper way to greet a commanding officer?" Ivan chuckled kicking Alfred into the dirt, he shot a glance to the quivering president and frowned, "You disgust me you trembling coward! Honestly Alfred, you let worthless trash like this run your country?" Alfred growled picking up his revolver and shoving it into Ivan's neck, "Oh, Alfred I'm so scared. Really can you shoot me? Would that be the heroic thing to do? Come on shoot me. I dare you," Ivan smiled wider his piercing violet eyes gazing deep into Alfred's blue ones, Alfred's hands shook falling again coughing, "I thought so." Russia laughed grabbing his collar and tossing him aside, "Now let's discuss your terms of surrender, shall we?"

…………………

A vacuum bomb is the most powerful bomb in the world by the way…. invented by the Russians.

I got sick so I wasn't allowed to touch this computer

R&R please (Or will he bomb you next?)


	6. Escape

**Russians are Coming**

**(Boy, I'm getting tired of saying that. Maybe the Russians came already…oh well, I need to stop confusifying myself. Lol ENJOY)**

Alfred laughed still clutching his side, "And why would I surrender to you? Commie," Ivan gave him a spectacle glare before returning to his flesh crawling smile.

"Why not? Cappie," he laughed," because you are the hero, you would do anything to save your people and to keep me out. Away. Though, what if I told you that I had one of your own? Captive and willing to kill to get what I want? To kill a certain blonde boy around your age, with a bouncing curl and matching glasses. Would you be the hero? Or survive long enough to become a villain? To watch the murder of your own knowing you could've saved his _life_," Ivan laughed maniacally a hint of insanity in his eyes, "The life of your own _brother_." Alfred gasped.

"Matthew!" A violent coughing fit began as his eyes shot to the ground spotting a drop of crimson. It couldn't come from him, could it? Another coughing fit and more crimson liquid lay splattered across the ground as Alfred rolled on his side clutching his burning throat. He cried out in pain digging his pale fingers into the bloody dirt beneath him before falling unconscious. Ivan smiled coolly hoisting Alfred's cataleptic body over his shoulder and marching out not before shooting the president right between his eyes his body crashing to the ground soon the rest did the same.

"If you are president, you would proudly give your life for your country," Ivan spat kicking the president's body into a hole a disgraceful looked crossed his visage. He dragged the unconscious body of Alfred Jones into the helicopters that flew in moments earlier. Returning to Russia, Ivan lugged Alfred into the holding cell next to him lay Wang Yao along with little Tino wearing rusted shackles and cuffs. The barred door slammed shut and quickly locked.

"Damn," Alfred muttered just regaining consciousness.

oO0Oo

"Kumijaro, how do we get ourselves into these things?" Matt asked cuddling his bear in the darkness of the labyrinth, he merely yawned and shut his eyes. Matthew jumped at the slight creak behind him and the quiet hand rested on his shoulder, Matt whipped around to see a person dressed in black. The figure put a reassuring finger over his covered mouth Matthew nodded as he quietly followed the man down the corridors stopping and searching every corner. They made it to an opened air vent where the man motioned for Matthew to crawl inside he was half way in the vent when he heard a faint "Damn," echo through the halls.

"Al, sir my brother is here, I need to find him," Matt pushed Kumijaro into the vent, "Find your way out and get help okay?" Kumijaro blinked.

""Be careful, "the bear whispered the man nodded placing the cover back on the vent leaving the bolts loose before leading Matthew back down the halls. Matt peered around a corner spotting two Russian guards, "Great, now what?" he turned back to see the man in black gone, "Hello?" There was a loud _thud_ from around the corner, Matt looked back and noticed the two guards on the floor. The man waved a hand over throwing Matt a pair of boots, jacket, hat, gloves, and a sword attached belt. Matt looked back at the man seeing him slip on the jacket and hat. Quickly he dressed himself in the clothing and wrapped the belt around his waist fastening it, Matthew felt ready when his partner ripped off his hat and shoved a mask over his face before placing the hat back on his head.

"Who are you?' Matt asked the man rolled up his sleeve revealing a strange symbol of an intertwined dragon and rose beneath read _S.K. World Service._ "….World Service?...What does the S.K. stand for?" He mentally scoffed pulling his sleeve to his wrist quickly pacing down the hall toward the cell room, 'So…you're a Guard from the Service?" Matthew asked he nodded stealthily working his way down the hall grabbing the keys off the wall and rushing to the cell containing Alfred.

"M-Matty?" he whispered crawling to the cell door.

"Don't worry Alfred, we'll get you guys out of here," Matthew whispered sticking the key into the lock and turning it, there was a quiet _click_ as the door slowly opened. Matthew hurried Alfred to his feet along with Tino.

"Who's that?" Alfred asked pointing to the man.

"He's a Guard,"

"From the Service?"

"Yep,"

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes," Wang whispered examining the Guard, "It's Im Yong Soo."

"WHAT?! The Korean!?" Im Yong nodded pulling off his mask.

"What's up!" he smiled as the two gawked at him.

"B-but, how-what? I thought you hated Japan, why are you dressed like a ninja?"

"It's a Guard uniform!!! There's a difference," The Korean snapped.

"Then wh-," before he had time to answer, voices were heard down the hall and nearing the cell room.

"We have to go," Im Yong whispered closing the cell, "They'll notice the empty cell, so we have to hurry," Alfred looked around a corner seeing three guards walking towards them.

"Uh, guys…there coming," Matthew looked around before spotting something on the ceiling.

"Look!" he pointed to a closed air shaft large enough for them to fit into, quickly Im Yong undid the bolts and hopped inside helping Wang, Matt, Tino, and Alfred before closing the shaft. Quietly the crawled through the shaft before reaching the outside, they opened the door and looked out gasping at the scene before him.

…………………………….

You are going to have to wait to see what they see on the outside, but I won't take forever this time okay?

R&R!!!!!!!! (In Soviet Russia, REVIEWS WRITE YOU!!!!)


	7. Broken Bones

**The Russians Have Come!!**

_You weren't expecting that were you?!_

_What they hear (Or heard), __What they feel (Or felt), _What they see (Or saw), **What they smell…**

…………

* * *

_He gasped at the scene before him….da da duh_

It was like chaos out there. His sight ripped through the scenes before him trying to take it in yet unable to believe what was happening. _A scream ended with a bang, a gust of cold wind, and explosion, a cry, a gasp, a gag, a crash, a crush, a rip, and tear.__ A cold wind whipped past chilling their faces while the damp ground swallowed the soles of their shoes. _**The wet ground, the smoke, burning of iron and rubber, people…dead people, and the stench of strong alcohol. Vodka.** People were running trying to escape the oncoming storm of soldiers that paraded through villages that now burn to the ground. There was a girl…no two girls sitting behind the wall of a demolished building. One girl on her knees…crying…tears poured down her cheeks leaving spots on her dusty grey uniform. The other one kneeling beside her as if trying to give comfort though to no avail. It was dark so he couldn't make out all the girls' features, but he did notice this, the girl crying was taller than the other with short blonde hair that now had trails of dirt and dust, she had a few cuts and scratches though nothing serious, and around her waist was a sheathed sword. The shorter girl had a dark and dusty green uniform with some cuts though still nothing serious, her hair was silver and long and her face pale, her eyes glanced behind her watching the soldiers advance. Seeming almost on the verge of tears but letting none escape her eyes she turned to the taller girl and quickly ran her farther down the road and behind another building. Snow fell laying a thin blanket over the bodies of many and the ruins of villages.

"Oh my god," Alfred whispered looking across the broken landscape, "That bastard!" he pounded his fist against a wall ignoring the throbbing in his hand and glancing back to the soldiers, "Guys we better hide before we get spotted by those Commies." Im Yong looked back to where he saw the two girls run off too.

"This way," he waved them over and led them toward the building before stopping._ There was sobbing. _He was sure the girls were behind here so he slowly peeked his head around coming face to face with teary violet eyes.

"You!" the girl shouted into the Korean's face, "Why'd you shoot me with that dart?!" Im Yong held his hands up in defense.

"Hey it was an accident!" in truth the Korean was practicing his dart throwing when he missed his target and accidently landing it in the back of her neck, which knocked her unconscious.

"You ruined everything! You stupid Korean!" she delivered a swift punch to his face spit flying out of his now fiercely bruised jaw.

"I guess I deserved that," he frowned rubbing his jaw receiving another punch to the face, and another, and another. He flung his arms in front of his face to block the punches watching tears falling down her face.

"Natalia! Stop it!" Alfred shouted running towards them though receiving a get-the-hell-back look from Im Yong. Natalia continued to punch with tears running down her face until she finally broke down falling to her knees and crying. Alfred was stunned to say the least the American never thought that the tough country of Belarus was even capable of tears.

"What's happened to him!" she shouted, "He used to be so sweet! What's gotten into him, I hardly know him anymore! How could he do this to me!" she cried trying to suppress her sobs and returning to her older sister's side, the other's looked confused though Alfred knew all too well who she was talking about. Ivan. That Commie bastard. How could he? What has he done to make even his sisters cry? Is he really that heartless? That's when it hit Alfred. They weren't in Russia anymore…they were in outskirts of the Belarusian-Ukrainian border, the people dying here were a combination of Belarusians and Ukrainians all innocent and helpless.

"That bastard," he spat kneeling next to the Ukrainian girl, "Katuasha, what happened here?" she sobbed harder and quickly covered her face.

"Ivan," Natalia replied patting her sister's back, "H-he wanted to pass through and she asked why, h-he hit her hard and then I came in and yelled. He…he…he slapped me after all I've done for him, but the constant strikes didn't stop. A-and his eyes, they weren't bright like they used to be, they seemed so...lifeless," she wiped her eyes trying to keep more tears from falling Alfred turned to see the soldiers moving closer.

"We have to get out of here, do you know a way to get us to the ocean from here?" Natalia's look hardened when she pointed into the distance.

"We'll head west until we reach the river, then follow it to the road near a small town. Take that until we reach the fork in the road, we could choose either way, but I recommend the one heading to the East. It will take time though, after all my country isn't that small," Alfred nodded pausing for a moment before saying.

"What do you mean _we_?" she sighed.

"Well, I doubt your friends would let you go alone and without me," she stood crossing her arms, "you'll definitely get lost." He glared at her, how _dare_ she insult his sense of direction?

"Are you saying that I have no sense of direction?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," the American growled storming toward the west, "Well if anyone is planning on following me they better HURRY UP!" he shouted bitterly his friends jogged up to him the girls not far behind.

"Jeez, Al, calm yourself!" Matthew whined falling into a quick paced step with his brother, they carefully walked over the broken landscape trying to maneuver around fallen buildings and overturned vehicles. The night descended quickly upon them covering the sky with nothing but darkness where as only a few stars and the moon remained visible through the thick smoke. A few times they had to sneak around Russian guards who were drinking and joking about something Alfred couldn't understand (He doesn't speak Russian stupid) but frankly he didn't seem to care what they were talking about anyways. Navigating through these towns wasn't an easy task considering that all the major buildings had been destroyed some still crumbling to the ground.

"Careful," Alfred warned climbing into one of the remaining buildings, it was huge compared to a normal house and he was amazed that it was still standing. There were many stone columns that held the cracked roof from falling on them, though he was uneasy how the pillars looked as if the could fall at any moment. The place was dusted with ash and dirt pieces of wall and ceiling crumbled to the floor making it seem all the more dangerous.

"Look at this place," Matthew threw his head back to get a better view of the ceiling while walking backwards. Alfred turned just in time to see his brother inches away from an old pillar.

"MATT! WAIT!" Matthew turned bumping into the cold stone and falling on his back as the pillar moaned slowly leaning back crashing into the stonewall behind it, the whole ceiling creaked while slowly falling apart. "QUICK! GET OUT!" Alfred grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him out of the crumbling building whipping his head around to make sure everyone was in the clear. Im Yong and Wang scurried out Alfred witnessing Katya and Natalia making their way out when Katya tripped over a crack in the tile falling to the floor, her sister knelt beside her trying to pull her up. Al quickly ran over to help when he saw it, it was like everything started moving in slow motion, all sound was gone except the chilling silence as the scene played out. Alfred looked up watching one of the large pillars falling towards the two sisters; Natalia was pulling her sister up by the arm before Katya winced falling again, though the pillar continued its plummet. Alfred sprinted falling to his knees next to Katya desperately trying to pull her up, he turned to Natalia who looked like she was trying to shout something but he heard nothing but silence. He turned his gaze to the pillar, which was terribly close now he noticed that Katya's foot was stuck in a crack on the tile flooring. The slow motion continued as he reached for her foot and pulling out of the crack, his hand and her foot were almost out when. _Boom. _A sharp pain flew up his arm and he clenched his jaw tightly trying not to scream, he realized that Katya's foot had also been under the pillar when it fell. _There was a piercing cry. _Horrified he watched Katya scream in pain tears forming in her eyes Natalia stared equally mortified if not more by her sister's display. She turned to his hand and looked at him and back at her sister, she placed her back against the pillar and tried and failed to push it of their body parts.

"Guys help me move this!" Natalia shouted as Matthew came rushing over gasping when he saw where the pillar had fallen.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Oh, this is all my fault," he whined pushing the pillar even though it moved the pain increased as the weight had shifted, the other two ran back and pushed the pillar as hard as they could slowly and painfully freeing them both. The first thing Al did was carefully take off Katya's boot to see her foot, it was bent in a way that it shouldn't with multiple bruises indicating severe fractures, but it only seemed that the fractures reached up to her ankle without cracking her shin. He looked down to his hand expecting it to be flat, but it wasn't. It was badly bruised and immobile because most of the bones in his hand were broken. Of coarse he had lived through worse though when he looked back at Katya's foot a tinge of guilt hit him, _I had been so close! If only I was just a little faster I could've made it in time! _He cursed himself for not being quick enough since he was supposed to be the **Hero**. How was he supposed to help people if he couldn't even save someone's foot?! Katya had turned to see her foot and was relieved that it wasn't flat or that any bones were sticking out, but it still pained her to move. She looked over and whispered to her sister to bring something she could use as a splint, she returned with a thin piece of tile that had been broken of from the wall. _Crack!_ Alfred whipped around seeing that Natalia had quickly moved the Katya's foot back in its original place wrapping the bandages around the tile and the foot to keep it from moving. Katya thanked her and quickly hurried to Alfred frowning at his shattered hand, but still she kneeled down and bandaged it.

"It is badly broken, but should heal in time," she said wrapping the cloth around his fingers.

"Thanks," he smiled though she stopped wrapping his hand for a moment.

"You didn't have to do that you know," he raised a brow, "It was my fault, I should've moved faster," her eyes started to water, Alfred panicked.

"Hey it wasn't your fault, besides I had to help you even if I got some bruises, that's what hero's do right?" she looked up and smiled at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Though if it weren't for you I probably would've been crushed," he smiled back, "You saved my life, Alfred." She stood and slowly limped over to her sister and smiled. Natalia slid her arm around Katya and steadied her.

"We should get moving," Wang said, "It will get light soon and we should get as far away from here as possible."

……………….

OMG That took FOR-E-VER

And now it is finished

BTW the next chapter will be up soon after the Midterms and it will be from Ivan's side of the story so REVIEW!!! Trust me it helps get chapters up faster.


	8. Broken heart

**The Russians Blah, Blah, Blah…**

_Yeah I need to think of something else_

_This chapter took really long to upload because my computer was being stupid_

Thanks Lunarkitty15, Mr. Sora Majiggers, and Otaku no baka for reviewing! And also Otaku no baka: Alfred's hand will heal inhumanly fast and probably be in use in the next chapter. Russia won't be all PMS and I'LL KILL YOU!! * slap * it's just for this chapter and stuff so yeah I don't like him like that either.

Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

Ivan's soldiers created a long line at the edge of the border, and he was about to confront his sister about crossing without force though if she refused. _Shudder._ He didn't want to think about it. Lately he has been acting strangely like he was in someone else's body and watching them do things he wouldn't dream of doing. And one of those days was today…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"сестра? It's Иван, please open up," slowly the large doors creaked opened to reveal his older sister smiling warmly at him. There was a pang in his chest like a dagger twisting in his heart at her welcoming smile clearly she hadn't found out yet about his switching sides. Ivan forced a smile and walked inside the large house.

"Ivan!" she engulfed him with one of her death hugs, "I haven't seen you in soooo long! What brings you here?"

_Twist.._

"Um, сестра do you mind if I bring my soldiers through your territory?" She looked confused.

"Why Ivan?" he bit the side of his cheek quickly trying to make something up.

"Because I really need to bring them through as quickly as possible. It's of great importance," she frowned crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Ivan really, why do you need to pass? If it _is_ that important I should know," his throat dried up. _What happened to her niaveness? _He twisted the end of his scarf in his hands and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak when a soldier rushed in and saluted.

"Sir all of th-" he looked at his sister and frowned, "Am I interrupting?" Ivan glared at him coldly feeling himself lose control again.

"Da. You are," his gaze shifted to his sister as he raised his hand and slapped her to the floor with a _thud_. She held a hand to her cheek and looked at him. Scared.

"I-Іван," she whispered.

_Twist…_

The guard gave a sickening smile when the door to the back room flew open, "Cectpa? I heard brother was-," Natalia looked right to her brother's raised fist and down at her sister, "What happened? You did this didn't you?" she marched up to Ivan standing a good six inches shorter, but still she shouted at him, "Ivan! I told you that no one was supposed to get hurt! And certainly not CECTPA! What's wrong with you?" he answered with a swift punch to her face knocking her backwards, she glared at him.

_Twist…_

Ivan walked up to her and hit her again in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, she gasped.

_Twist…_

He snatched a fist full of her hair and threw her across the room though she quickly got back up and looked at him furiously. Ivan had long since lost control and was watching helplessly from inside as his form walked up to his younger sister.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"I became a where of my feelings for you," suddenly her eyes reflected a hint of hope until Ivan started speaking again, "I hate you Natalia, I never loved you and I never will, no one will ever love you, dear Natalia. You were meant to be alone and alone you shall be," he smiled she dropped his gaze.

_Twist…_

"You're wrong, Ivan," he could hear her pain in her voice Ivan always knew she could feel but she always kept it hidden from him.

"How so?" his uncontrolled voice asked, "From the way I see it, everyone is scared of you, they don't care for you…they _fear_ you. No one will love someone they fear they will only hate. Soon you will be forgotten like the rest of those hated, pathetic, worthless countries. They are hopeless. Just. Like. You" Natalia looked up at him and before he could read her expression he was met with a strong punch in the face knocking him back in control. Back to reality. Ivan quickly turned to where his sisters were just in time to see them flee with tears heartbreak in their eyes.

_Twist, Twist, TWIST…_

Though his heart was crushed he held the same expressionless face as he turned to his soldier who looked overly pleased with his display of violence.

"You were saying?" Ivan questioned.

"The soldiers are ready to continue on sir, shall I give the order?" Ivan hesitated before slowly nodding, when the soldier left Ivan felt hot tears roll down his face but he quickly wiped them away and headed outside.

oO0Oo

The damage had been done, they had been marching for hours across the fiery landscape. Ivan had been looking for any signs of his sisters, but to no avail. He moved down the torn streets scanning over the wreckage desperately.

_They're alive…they have to be…_

"_Sir, sorry for the delay. There was an…um...interference,"_

"_What interference?"_

"_You're not going to believe this but we lost almost half of our platoon to these…girls."_

"_Wait, what girls?"_

_It couldn't be…_

"_Well, there were these two uniformed girls with swords, they looked very young. We told them to let us pass then they attacked us. One of the men almost got one, but they escaped."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I'm sor-,"_

"_Where were they headed? What did they look like? Did they say anything?"_

"_No, sir all I know is they headed south,"_

"_Show me,"_

_It has to be them…it has to…_

Ivan had been moving south for hours with no trace of either of his sisters, he had almost given up when he noticed something. Quickly he ran over to it, it looked like some kind of vent. It was opened and the inside was shining a platinum blue it was so familiar, it looked exactly like what he and Katya would use to play tag…it lead straight to…

Hi eyes widened, "Alfred," he growled punching the wall with his fist, "Someone get word on the prisoners!" a soldier darted off to the nearest radio, after a while he came back.

"No sign of them, it appears they have escaped," the soldier reported stepping back from the angry Russian.

"Damn it!" Ivan shouted fire in his eyes, "Find them! They couldn't have gone far! Search EVERYWHERE!" the soldiers quickly dispersed searching for the blonde American. Ivan headed westward gritting his teeth searching every house and behind every crushed building. He was losing his temper when he heard a quiet _boom_ in the distance followed by a loud cry. Pain and agony shot in his eyes as he forgot his anger and focused on the cry. "Katya," he whispered running in the direction of the cry tears filling his eyes.

"KATYA!!!"

………….

So that is the end of this chapter

And just incase you are lost

I will transition from Alfred's side of the story to Ivan's side

And yes it will kind of repeat in some chapters, but it will all make sense in the end so

Yeah

Anyway reviews are extremely appreciated and if you have ideas I would love to hear them!

SOOOO

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;3


End file.
